Rizo's Commencement
by notwhatyou'dthink
Summary: It was a normal school day.  Problem was, it turned me crazy.  My first fanfiction. It relates to Digimon after Chapter 1.  Haha.  Rate for me...please? :  And review :


I've had quite a day lately. I don't know. Everything's been really hazy. It's so easy to get lost in such a big world. It's even funnier why I'm asking you this.

You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you that I've been seeing things that aren't normal. Heck, I'm going to tell you anyway. Just hang with me and don't call me crazy, ok?

There I was in class. Chemistry, just to be exact.

I was caught texting in class. Nothing out of the ordinary. This was how it all began. My teacher called on me to read the board. In our school nowadays, our projectors got replaced by "Promethean Boards." From the bottom corner of the board, I saw some type of monster. And as it saw me, it ran into the garbage can.

I knew I wasn't crazy. Though I know you wouldn't believe me either. I was so embarrassed – during those moments, I tried to read the words while focusing my eyes on the monster.

"To—day—," I stuttered. "We will be – inventing – I mean, investigating – the goals of the – cleric - I mean chemical structure of an – i—o—nic compound." I took a deep breath and put my head down.

It was so embarrassing. To think that even with these glasses on, I still don't have my perfect vision.

But I couldn't focus on that. I had to clear up my mind. I just saw some type of animal in the computer. And I wasn't crazy! Someone put their hand on my shoulder. The warm hand broke the tension as I gasped. I looked at my classmates and put my head down.

"It's ok. At one point in our lives, we're just blind." I heard. I smirked.

Meet my other two classmates in that class. Seisuke Nagarama and Andro Gerido. They're the partners I was assigned to the beginning of this semester.

"Yeah." Andro whispered. "Don't worry about it."

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "I can't tell if I'm crazy."

There was an awkward pause in the middle of class. And they held themselves from laughing. "You are." They both whispered.

"Seisuke and Andro." The teacher roared. "Do you have something to share to the class?"

I smiled and refrained from laughing. 'I'll do you guys just this one favor.' I thought.

"It was just me, Ms. Artega." I said, lifting my head from my desk.

She gave us a very soul shattering glance and spoke."Take a seat." She puffed. As she went back to teaching, she suddenly turned around. "Rizo, I want you to stay after class. I need to talk to you."

I sighed. "Sure thing."

As she nodded, she turned back to the board. Instantly, I looked at Seisuke and shook my head in a combination of disappointment and smiles."Ionic bonds are the bonding of one metal and non-metal. Remember – the force has to be so strong…" she said. I put my head down again.

'End class, end.' I remember thinking.

I remember nothing else as I sat there, staring right through her to look at the time. It made no sense. Nothing was making sense. A monster? Was I high or something. I tried to tune in, but the extreme buzzing made it impossible to listen. I shook my head. 'Whatever,' I told myself. 'Just wait until it's over.'

When the bell rang, I didn't bother moving. In fact, I stayed in the same position I stayed in about 30 minutes ago.

"Rizo." Ms. Artega called. Walking over to me, she took a table and sat in front of me, hands all professional. She sighed. "What was wrong with the board earlier? Were you not able to see it?"

I fibbed. "No. I saw it perfectly. The only problem is, my glasses…have a scratch, so I couldn't see it from afar today."

She nodded. "Glasses, huh?" She got up and walked around her desk table, pulling out some type of glasses cleaner. "Feel free to use it."

I smiled. What else could I do? I didn't mind Ms. Artega's kindness. In fact, she had just recently graduated from college and started off as a chemistry teacher as of this year. I took the glasses cleaner, applied it to my glasses and used the fabric to clean it off.

But now, there it was again! It was there on the bottom right hand screen of the Promethean board. Instantly getting Ms. Artega's attention, the monster once again, flew inside the garbage can in the nick of time to avoid being seen.

"Just what are you staring at?" she inquired. "These type of distractions will get you nowhere in life, Rizo."

"I'm easily distracted because there's something there!"

"Where? There's no one here in this room but you and me."

"Well, something's in your…"

And suddenly a phone rang in the corner of Ms. Artega's desk. "Oh. Hold up. I'll get that." She walked over. I got up and walked around, inhaling, exhaling. This was not happening, I told myself. I sound so flippin crazy. Suddenly, I heard her cellphone close. She grabbed her bag.

"I need to make a quick stop at CVS." She said randomly. I nodded. "We'll resume our conversation later. My friends and I are having a party today and I'm in charge of getting drinks. I completely forgot."

"Well…are you going to be back?" I asked. "You didn't let me finish."

She looked at the door. "I didn't stop you from talking. My cellphone just rang with a text from my friend. But please continue, if it is really important. I will be back fairly soon, but in case you don't mess around with stuff, just wait outside for a little bit, will you?"

I nodded. "Sure."

The next moments were so fast, it happened in a snap. I stepped out of the room and she immediately took her key and shut the door. As I turned around, she ran the other way and by the time I knew it, the only thing left in the hallway was me, myself and I. I couldn't think of anything else better to do. So I figured I'd take my phone out and play around with the free games. As I unlocked my phone, a text notification dropped in on me. I was bewildered. Reception from all over the school was blocked by our County's new law, the Eliminator. And kids who tried desperately told me too that there were no existing spots to text in. I hastened to read it and pressed "view."

"Go inside now." The text said.

I looked around. I opened my phone and thought nothing of it. I sounded my text as I texted back. "Who…are…you…?" I pressed send and eagerly waited for a reply.

I didn't have to wait long either. The text was returned in seconds. I looked at the next text.

"Go inside." The text repeated.

I rolled my eyes and texted rapidly. "Look, I won't do anything until you tell me who you are." I whispered under my breath. I quickly pressed send.

The next text came within moments.

"That decision is yours alone. Look up. I am watching you."

'What?' I laughed to myself. I looked up, for the sake of it. I saw a camera in direct eye contact with me. In those few moments, I began to sweat in fear, wondering who had been texting me. 'Is it someone from school?' I panicked in my mind. I began to text again. "Leave me alone!"

Before I even sent the text, I received another text. I cancelled my text and looked at it.

"Go inside. And it will make sense to you."

I got up on my feet. 'Where exactly do I go in? It's not like I have a clue where I'm going.' I thought.

Suddenly, I heard something whistling. I heard it somewhere. It was faint. I stood still, wondering where the sound was coming from. I turned my head left and the sound ran away. I walked to the right and the noise began to fade. As I walked back, I could intensely hear the noise to the right of me.

'It's coming from this room…Ms. Artega's room.' I inducted. 'But I can't go in. She locked it before I knew it!'

I stood helpless at the door and looked around. 'Maybe there's a chance she forgot to lock it in all the way.' I reasoned.

With that reason, I pulled the knob down. And it was open. My heart raced and my imagination went wild. But I could see now…it wasn't as believable as what was going on in my mind. My jaw dropped.


End file.
